


skin so sun-licked

by hongsan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Trans Male Character, Trans Sunwoo, Watersports, established milsun, idk hints of free use, implied Orgasm Delay/Denial, piss drinking, the main point is the piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: Sunwoo blinks dumbly as Hyunjae drags him to their bathroom, not processing the punishment until he's shoved to the tile floor."You think you can just do what you want and get away with it?"
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	skin so sun-licked

**Author's Note:**

> song is hot sugar by glass animals
> 
> anyways. hi. im insane. this is like. related to my previous fic its all in the same au <3 theres mentions of free use and orgasm denial, some choking mention but not actually happening, pet play is subtle and is mostly pet names. i use clit/pussy/cunt etc whenever writing trans characters so! if that makes you uncomfy do not read
> 
> thank u sm nova for betaing <3
> 
> please let me know if i am missing any important tags :]

It happens embarrassingly quickly.

Hyunjae is fucking him—not just fucking him, using him. It's their usual kind of play, Hyunjae coming home after a stressful day and Sunwoo is quite the destressor. 

That's why Sunwoo's bouncing on his cock, sitting in Hyunjae's lap with his bare back pressed against Hyunjae's chest. Hyunjae has a good hold of Sunwoo's narrow little hips, making sure to occasionally hold him down and bury his cock fully into Sunwoo's ass, making him aware of the way it fills him. It drives Sunwoo crazy at this point—even with his cunt completely untouched, he's dripping and aching. His head hangs forward a little too, already a bit mindless and pliant. He tries to set a rhythm himself, wants to put in effort and be good, but it's difficult when he feels this gone.

It's like his brain fizzles out, unable to be coherent to any capacity because all he can focus on is the way Hyunjae stretches him out, filling up his ass, only fucking him with the intention to get off himself. It's the feeling of being ignored, deprived, of true pleasure, and still being aroused by being used. It's something Hyunjae and Sunwoo have explored and gone into together, finding the right dynamic that made Sunwoo buzz all over, skin tingling.

At this point in their relationship it’s just not uncommon for Sunwoo to be pulled into Hyunjae's lap like this, and definitely not uncommon for him to be this pliant and submissive and needy this quickly. His cunt has been largely ignored for at least the past two weeks, only having touched himself once at Hyunjae's command and then denied orgasm entirely. It’s not really Sunwoo’s decision to cum—if he does it’s because Hyunjae lets him. And if what Hyunjae wants instead is to fuck his mouth and ass, getting good use out of Sunwoo, that’s what Hyunjae will do. 

So Sunwoo expects that he will continue being denied—he expects Hyunjae to cum in his ass and push him off, done playing with his toy. Maybe even finger him some more and then snap a picture of how his cum drips out of his hole to show Sunwoo later, mocking and teasing him with the image. 

That’s why Sunwoo's caught off guard when Hyunjae's hand leaves his hip, sliding across his hip bone, towards his tummy and down to his pussy, fingers light the entire time. Something about the gentle touch makes him tense, and Hyunjae moans approvingly in response. His fingers start circling Sunwoo's clit, rubbing it ever so slightly. 

Maybe Sunwoo’s just been deprived for too long or maybe it was how long Hyunjae’s been fucking his ass and driving him insane, but the sensation feels like a burst of pleasure. Sunwoo whines, quiet and desperate, as Hyunjae touches him. It’s the barest of touches really, but it makes him make these soft dumb noises, responding easily to the gentle circles over his swollen, hypersensitive clit. 

And that’s all that it takes for Sunwoo to lose some self control. 

The feeling starts to wind up in him far too quickly, arousal coiling tight in his belly, and before he can process it, he's cumming with just the slightest touch. 

Sunwoo's mouth parts, but no sound comes out, orgasm going through him in waves and unable to make any noise. Hyunjae stops his movements, realizing that Sunwoo is cumming, and can tell because of how still and tight he’s become.

It takes a few long moments for Sunwoo to stop, and when he does, he's horrified.

"I'm—I’m sorry, didn't mean to—"

"Quiet."

Hyunjae cuts him off with a sharp voice, lifting him off of his lap. Sunwoo half expects to be thrown down on his back, expects Hyunjae to slap him and then continue fucking his ass with hands around his throat. Instead, he's dragged to stand up.

Sunwoo blinks dumbly as Hyunjae drags him to their bathroom, not processing the punishment until he's shoved to the tile floor.

"You think you can just do what you want and get away with it?"

They had discussed the kink beforehand, a few days ago when talking about stuff they hadn't tried out. It was one that didn't necessarily appeal to Sunwoo, but much like being trained to enjoy anal, he was up for it. 

It didn't matter to him at the time of discussion how or where it happened, whether it was just because, or a punishment. He practically told Hyunjae he could do whatever he wanted with him, as usual. It still shocks him when Hyunjae does. Kneeling on the cold tile floor wasn’t what he expected—wasn’t where he thought he’d be today. It makes him shiver, air cold on his bare skin.

Hyunjae is still hard too, which made Sunwoo's mouth water on instinct. He wants to surge forward, lap at the head until he cums, but that would make him more upset for misbehaving. Instead he just waits.

Hyunjae seems to catch the way he gazes at his dick longingly and laughs.

"You really think you're gonna get my cock again?"

Sunwoo shrinks into himself a bit, shaking his head.

“If you had been a good puppy for me, we wouldn’t be here. But I guess you need a reminder about your place.”

Sunwoo whimpers, feeling small and stupid. He knows he shouldn’t have—and he didn’t mean to. He’s good most of the time, a good, obedient puppy for Hyunjae to use as he pleases. His place is to make Hyunjae feel good and to take what he’s given. But mistakes happen, and sometimes punishments are in order. 

What Hyunjae does is stroke himself, pointedly refusing to use Sunwoo’s mouth to get himself off. It’s another punishment in itself—Sunwoo wants to do something to make Hyunjae feel good but isn’t given the chance to. Wants the weight of his cock in his mouth, to gag on it, knowing he’s being good for Hyunjae. But that’s not what he gets. When Hyunjae finishes, he aims at Sunwoo's face. It splatters on the bridge of his nose before spilling on his plump mouth. On instinct, Sunwoo parts his lips, dumb open little mouth, getting traces of it on his tongue. 

He doesn’t swallow immediately—he sits there on his knees with his mouth open, cum across his face, taking deep shuddering breaths. Hyunjae looks down at him, and laughs breathily. 

And then the hot stream of piss hits his face and open mouth.

It is the kind of humiliation that settles deep into Sunwoo—the warm liquid splashing against his face, like Hyunjae’s cum, but it soaks him and spills down. It falls down his face, along his neck, and down his chest. And because Sunwoo is a dumb little puppy, his mouth stays open and the piss gathers in his mouth. 

It is a disgusting feeling honestly. 

Something like lust fills the pit of Sunwoo’s stomach. 

It feels like a long time before the stream becomes a trickle, and by the time Hyunjae’s done, Sunwoo’s mouth is so full—some trickles out and dribbles down his chin. Something tells him not to swallow yet, even if it makes him feel gross, so he doesn’t.

“Oh puppy, are you waiting for me to order you to swallow?”

Sunwoo nods dumbly. 

“Go ahead baby.”

Swallowing it on command is something Sunwoo doesn’t expect to make him excited. But when he does, and opens his mouth wide to show Hyunjae that he had, he gets praise. 

“There we go, that’s my good boy. My good puppy.”

It makes him feel hazy, like he really has made up for misbehaving. So even though the sticky feeling on his face and body made him feel disgusting and low, there was satisfaction to it. 

Hyunjae ruffles his hair, affectionately so, before gently helping him get up. Being in the bathroom makes it easy for Sunwoo to climb into shower, standing under the hot water while Hyunjae cleans up the bathroom itself. 

A soothing, calm feeling comes over Sunwoo, hot water allowing the tension to release from his shoulders. It washes everything away—the traces of his punishment, and misbehavior along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)   
>  [my priv twitter](https://twitter.com/pissboyeosang)   
>  [my CC](https://curiouscat.qa/pissboyeosang)


End file.
